Who Else?
by hermione1239
Summary: follows the gang through 6th year... starts at burrow in summer......VOLDERMORT IS GONE! YAHHHHH this will be a long fic..... Rhr and HG
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
Ron Weasley was sprawled across his bed thinking of one person... Hermione Granger. Her beautiful brown hair, her smile the brains. But she could never love him.  
  
Just then Mrs.Weasley knocked on his bedroom door. " Ronnie! Have you written to Harry and Hermione yet? I would love for them to come over for the holidays!" Ron smiled, " a whole summer with Hermione! He thought. "I'll do that now mum!" He yelled as he ran over to his new oak dresser that Bill had bought him from Egypt. He picked up a bit of parchment and his quill and began to write to Harry:  
  
Harry,  
How's it going mate? Everything here is well. Mum told me to write you and invite you to stay over for the whole summer! You AND Hermione! This we'll be the best summer ever! I hope both of you can come. Oh yea.. Listen Harry, It's pretty obvious that you like my sister. I'm pretty sure she likes you too. She is over Michael Corner by now I hope. I hate that git! So Harry. I promise not to hurt you if you date my sister..but if you hurt her. that's another story! I hope you can come! I'll see you soon send an owl back and we will pick you up tomorrow at 3:00 P.M. Hope to see you then Harry!  
  
Bye!  
Ron  
  
Ron folded up the parchment and grabbed another piece and began to write Hermione:  
  
Mione,,  
How has your summer been? Mines been great! Mum told me that you and Harry can come over for the WHOLE summer! Isn't that great!?! Do you think you folks will let you? Send your answer back with pig when you get this. I really hope to see you soon Mione.  
  
Love,  
Ron  
  
Ron folded up the letter and tied it to pigs leg. " These will go to Harry and Hermione." Ron said throwing her out the window. At that moment Fred and George appeared in Rons door way, "looks like Ronniekins is on love!" Fred said half laughing. "yea real funny!" Ron shouted. " and what makes you think that?"  
  
"hmm.. Its so obvious little brother!" George said putting his arm around Ron. "You know you really should talk to her." Fred said  
  
" GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!! I DO NOT LIKE HERMIONE!!!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. "Ok.OK...just think about lil bro..ok? George said stepping out behind Fred closing the door."  
  
Ron sat on his bed gazing at the picture of him harry and Hermione "maybe I should tell her" he said to himself.  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Love ya all!  
  
*Casey* 


	2. The Arrival

Chapter two  
  
Ron woke up to the sound of Pig taping on his window. " Finally!" Ron ran over to the window and flung it open. Pig flew in the window and dropped two letters on his bed then went to his cage.  
  
He opened Harry's letter first:  
  
Ron,  
Do you really think she likes me!?! I do like her a lot! Just don't hit me! Anyway, the Dursley's said I could go, I don't think they care, just want me out of the house. I'll be ready by 3:00 so I guess I'll see you then. Can't wait!  
  
Harry  
  
Ron then picked up Hermiones letter and smiled when he read it.  
  
Ron,  
Oh I am so glad to hear from you! My summer has been OK.. Mum and Dad are working a lot at the dentist office so I'm home alone mostly. Yes! I would love to come this summer! Mum and Dad said it's fine. I cannot wait to see you! And Harry of course. I'll see you tomorrow at 3:00.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
The next day at 3:00  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up!"  
  
It was Ginny she was sitting on Ron's bed.  
  
" Wh..What time is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's time for you to go get up..Harry and Hermione are already down stairs!"  
  
"What!" Ron shouted jumping up. Her.Hermiones Here.n..now! I haven't showered! Or.or changed!"  
  
"Oh!" Ginny Squealed "So it is true! You like her!"  
  
"Ginny! He began. "You can't tell anyone! Please!"  
  
Ginny was thinking about running down stairs and telling Hermione, but she couldn't. The look on his face changed her mind right away. "OK Ron. I promise."  
  
"Promise what?" It was Hermione standing in the door way.  
  
"OH! Ummm.it's n..nothing Hermione" Ginny said holding back a laugh. " I have to go I need to..ummm.do. the...err. LAUNDRY! Yea that's it the laundry." And with that Ginny turned around and left.  
  
"That was werid." Hermione said staring at the door.  
  
"Yea" said Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron I missed you so much!" Hermione said running over to him.  
  
"Me too mione. I always miss you." He said throwing his arms around her.  
  
"Knock Knock" said a very familiar voice at the door. It was Harry. "Sorry to ruin your love fest. but lunch is ready."  
  
Hermione looked rather embarrassed "I..I.I'm gonna go and wash up. see you later guys." And she was gone.  
  
By the look on Ron's face Harry knew that Ron liked Hermione.  
  
By the look on Harry's face Ron new that Harry knew that he liked Hermione. Harry knew that Ron knew that he knew that Ron liked Hermione. (Get it??)  
  
"so.." Harry began " How long?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked blushing.  
  
"Ron! I'm your best friend .u can tell me anything.." Harry said. "How long Ron?"  
  
" Ages!" Ron said. " How'd ya know mate?"  
  
" It's so obvious." Harry said " I mean. everyone knows that she likes you too."  
  
"Yea right!" Ron yelled out "How could a beauty like that ever.ever.like a guy like me? Girls like that like guys with fame...like you." Ron turned away his eyes began to water.  
  
" HA! Yea right mate. Have you seen the way she looks at you?"  
  
" No.I haven't." Ron said as they were heading down the stairs.  
  
" well... never mind well talk later." Harry said just as Ginny and Hermione came down stairs.  
  
Ginny sat down by Harry and Hermione by Ron.  
  
" This is a great lunch Gin." Harry said with love in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks" replied Ginny. She didn't even put her elbow in butter this time!  
  
" uhh. Harry. she didn't even make it!" Ron said trying to get Ginny's gaze off Harry, he was staring to regret ever letting him say they could date. He excepted Harry would ask her any day now.  
  
" Oh!.. well it is still great!" Harry said, now blushing.  
  
Hermione turned her head and looked at Ron. They both started to grin.  
  
"so... Fred and George are having Angelina and Katie over tomorrow.. They are gonna throw a big party." Ron said breaking the silence. "Oh that's wonderful!" Hermione squealed. "Oh Ginny! me, you Katie and Angelina can have so much fun!"  
  
" I know!" Ginny cried." We can have both of them sleep in my room.!"  
  
" How long are they staying?" Harry asked pretending to be interested. But he was really paying attention to Ginny.  
  
" The rest of the summer!" Ron said happily. Hermione scowled at this.  
  
After all four of them were finished eating they all headed to Ron's room. Harry laid across the bed, Ron sitting in his new desk chair. Hermione reading in the corner ( of course) and Ginny next to her.  
  
" I'm getting pretty bored you guys!" Hermione said breaking the silence.  
  
" YOU!?!" Yelled Ron half laughing. "Hermione Granger getting bored while reading a book!?!"  
  
"HAHA funny Ron!" Hermione said. " Just to let you know this is the 25th time I have read this book.!"  
  
Ron looked down at the book cover and read: Hogwarts A History grade 6.  
  
" Hermione." Ron was looking at her. " We don't start 6th year for almost 2 more months.!"  
  
"I know that Ron."Hermione said standing up a stretching. " but. if I want to keep my grades up this year.. then I better start reading now. I'm not going to have much time to read at night in the common room. I mean. we have so much homework this year!"  
  
"Next year you mean. It's only the 3rd day of summer break!"  
  
" yes..ok Ron" Hermione had spoken the last words Ron knew better not to talk back to her.  
  
Harry wasn't really paying attention to anything going around him at the moment. He was feeling horrible at that moment. "I could have saved Sirus!" Harry thought. " It's my fault he's dead..My parents left him to watch me and I let them down." Ron saw the look on Harry's face and went over to him.  
  
"all right there Harry?"  
  
" I'm fine." He mumbled turning over on his side, he was beginning to cry.  
  
"Harry, I know what your thinking..Sirus had a choice to do what he did, he didn' have to save you. He choose to. He knew that he could die while trying. He loved you Harry, more then anything else in the whole world. He was your godfather. His job was to look out for you Harry. He died saving his one reason for living. Harry just think about it OK?"  
  
Harry felt his eyes filling with tears again. All he could do was nod.  
  
" Err. I'll just leave you hear for now.. Why don't you get some rest?" on added.  
  
Harry nodded again and heard Ron leave.  
  
YAH! That was a long one! (Ill update soon!) Love ya  
  
*Casey* 


	3. The confessions

Harry couldn't get to sleep. He had to many thoughts in his mind to relax. "It was my fault.all mine."I could have saved him. all my fault." Those same thoughts were replaying over and over in his mind. As he laid on his bed for almost two hours. he thought about giving up..leaving forever no contact with friends. Just to hide from the world forever. Then he thought of Ginny. "I can't do that to her." He thought "I can't do that to myself."  
  
After a few more minutes of thinking Ginny walked into Rons room.  
  
"Hey!" Harry beamed at her, "Where is Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Walking in the garden." Ginny replied with a smirk as she sat down on the bed, "Well..I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since you have been here. Rons been hogging you the whole time."  
  
"Ya Ron needs to learn how to share.".  
  
"I agree." Ginny said with a smile. Harry laughed.  
  
"Harry I have a problem." Ginny said blushing  
  
"What is it Gin?"  
  
"I like this guy but I don't know if he likes me."  
  
"Oh what does this by look like?"  
  
"Well..he has messy black hair. Sexy green eyes . "  
  
Harry silenced Ginny with a kiss. As there lips met, Harry forgot all his troubles. Kissing Ginny was all that mattered to him at that moment. Everything seemed so perfect.  
  
"Ummm." It was Ron at the door. " Dinner's ready."  
  
As they sat through dinner Harry couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. "God she is so perfect." He thought  
  
After they were down dinner they all went to sit in the family room. Hermione and Ginny were talking in very quite voices giggling every few minutes. Harry was polishing his firebolt and Ron was helping him.  
  
"So.. about Hermione." Ron said as he spilt the broom polish. "What about her?" Harry asked as he pointed his wand at the polish on the floor and shouted, "ACCLOPTE!" and the polish vanished.  
  
"Well.err..do you think she fancy's me?" Ron said with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Mate.It is so obvious, I would bet everything that she does. Even my Firebolt." Harry said with confidence.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Harry I think I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow at the party."  
  
"That's great Ron!" Harry said "You guys are meant for eachother!"  
  
"You really think so Harry!?!?"  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"Oh Harry!" Ginny called.. I want a word with you please..in my room."  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "Ron I."  
  
"Harry, it's ok.go!"  
  
Harry smiled and walked up the steps hand in hand with Ginny.  
  
When they got in Ginny's room she locked the door and pushed Harry down on the bed.  
  
"You want me Harry?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"More then ever." Harry said kissing her passionately.  
  
Harry ran his fingers through her red hair "I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too Harry."  
  
Ginny began to unbutton Harry's shirt trailing kisses down his chests..  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hermione and Ron were talking qutiely in the living room.  
  
"Ron I still don't see why you do not like Victor, I mean he is the nicest guy.and ___"  
  
"Mione.I don't trust him. I read about him. He sleeps with any bloody girl that will have him!" Rons face was as red as a tomato.  
  
"Ron I can take care of myself. It's bad enough you nag Ginny 24/7 but now your bothering me with my love life!"  
  
"Y..Your love life?!? So you guys are dating!?!"  
  
"Ron. I didn't mean it like that.I don't like Victor.I.I like..you."  
  
"I don't care Mione that's not the.___ Ron's eyes were very wide. You.you like me?  
  
"I.I guess I do." Hermione said going as red as Ron's Hair.  
  
"Mione. I lo.I...I love you."  
  
Hermione's eyes fillied with tears. "Ron I love you too.  
  
Ron leaned in and kissed Hermiones soft lips.  
  
"Lets go up stairs." Hermione smilied.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
The ran up the steps into Ginny's room.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?!?!" Ron yelled..  
  
Hope you liked this chappie I'll update soon!  
  
Luv ya!!  
  
CASEY 


	4. An EVERYONE READ! :

Hey everyone!!! I'm going away for a few days...I will update as soon as I get back! The new chapter may be up new years day..but I hope you like the story so far...I had to change the rating from PG to R cause my mind went crazy... SoOoOoO I'll update ASAP. If anyone has ideas for a new story for me to write email me at Crcutie2152003@yahoo.com  
  
I'll make a story any rating  
  
Luv ya,  
  
casey 


	5. Caught in the act

Ron Couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry and Ginny were shaggin!  
  
"What the hell!?!" Ron shouted again.  
  
"Ron, it's ok." Hermione said walking over to Ginny and Harry. "I mean we all want Ginny, right?"  
  
Hermione took of her blouse and began to trail kisses down Harry's chest. Harry smiled at her. Soon, Ginny joined in the fun. Grabbing eachother in ways that made them moan.  
  
"Come on Ron! Join the fun!" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"No!" Ron shouted "Are you guys crazy?"  
  
Hermione and Harry began to kiss again Ginny was watching.  
  
"Stop!" Ron said. Who was becoming horny and jealous that Harry had Hermione.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Harry looked at Ron. Then they all broke into some kind of laughter.  
  
"No way!" they said " We love it!.we love it.we love it... we love it."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Ron sat straight up on the couch in his living room. He looked up and saw Hermione reading a book at the table.  
  
"It was all a dream!" Ron smiled. "But that means that Hermione never said she loves me. I must have fallen asleep when Harry and Ginny went upstairs." Rons eyes went so wide that you would have thought he was an owl.  
  
"Oh God!" Ron said, "The dream was telling me that my sister and Harry are shagging right now!"  
  
Ron jumped up and ran up the steps has fast as he could. Hermione called his name at the bottom of the steps but he ignored her.  
  
Ron flung open Ginny's door. He eyes were very wide again.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?!" Ron shouted.  
  
Ginny and Harry turned quickly.  
  
"Ron.I can explain." Harry said  
  
"I don't need any explaining ..I trusted you Harry!"  
  
"Ron." Ginny said " I'm sorry... I should have asked before we used Pig to send out a letter.  
  
"Yea..It's Ok Gin, who were you sending it to any way?" Ron asked  
  
"Dean" Harry said looking nervous.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked looking at both of them curiously.  
  
"Well.." Ginny began "Harry asked me if..if I would be his girlfriend and Harry thought it would be a good idea to write to Dean and tell him.. that I am not available anymore so stop bothering me but Ron.do you mind if we date?" She asked finishing rather fast  
  
Harry looked at Ron with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Ok.. that's fine." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh thank you Ron !" Ginny squealed. "I love you so much. your the best brother ever!"  
  
"Yea I Know." Ron said grinning.  
  
At that moment Hermione appeared in the door way.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione whispered  
  
Ginny turned her head quickly to look at Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione signaled for Ginny to follow her.  
  
When they got out of ear shot of Ron and Harry Hermione stopped walking.  
  
"So.What did Harry say?" Hermione asked full of giggles.  
  
"He asked me out!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Oh Ginny! That's great!!" Hermione said hugging her. "But what about Ron.?"  
  
"He told us we could" Ginny said smiling Hermione's Jaw dropped. "I mean Harry is his best friend and Ron trust him 100%."  
  
"Yea I guess so.".Hermione said  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well.Ron hasn't shone any sign in liking me.I don't know if he really does!" Hermione was almost in tears.  
  
"Hermione..I'm sure he does." Ginny said sympathetically.  
  
Hermione smiled  
  
At that moment Ron appeared in the door way.  
  
"You guys...Fred and George are making us go to bed, we have to get up early for the party tomorrow." Ron said "Oh! And we all have to share a room tonight."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Fred and George set of dungbombs in my room." Ron said rolling his eyes. "So we will all be sleeping in your room tonight Gin." Ron said  
  
Ginny didn't mind one bit.  
  
That night.  
  
Ginny had removed her bed and other furniture from her room. She then laid very large mattress on her floor with tons of pillows and blankets. Hermione had just entered the room.  
  
"Oh Ginny! This is going to be so much fun." Hermione said "and tomorrow after lunch Angelina and Katie will be here.. And I know that they'll help us out and get Ron to notice me."  
  
"Yea I know they'll help Hermione." Ginny said smiling "You guys are so meant for each other."  
  
Hermione and Ginny dressed into their nightgowns before Ron and Harry came in.  
  
"When they come in fake sleeping Gin ok?" Hermione said " I want to see if they talk about us."  
  
Ginny nodded  
  
Soon after Ron and Harry knocked on the door  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. The both laid down leaving space by each of them for Ron and Harry to lay.  
  
Ron opened the door to Ginny's room quietly  
  
"They must be asleep." Ron said looking at Hermione  
  
"Well goodnight mate." Harry said walking over near Ginny.  
  
Hermione felt a chill go up her spine when she felt Ron lay down next to her. She thought she would die when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her so close to him.  
  
Ron decided right there that at the party the next day he would tell Hermione how he felt.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter the next one will be up ASAP PLEASE REVIEW LOTZ!!!  
  
Love ya,  
casey 


	6. Getting ready to PARTY!

It didn't even feel like Hermione had closed her eyes for 5 minutes when Fred and George opened up Ginny's door acting like monkeys  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and was now facing Ron. She was surprised to see that he was holding her hand and looking at her. She looked over at Ginny and wished her a Ron could be a couple, her and Harry were kissing passionately  
  
"Good morning." Hermione said breaking the silence between her a Ron.  
  
"Morning Mione." Ron replied smiling.  
  
God she loved that smile. She loved everything about him. His muscular body, his sexy hair, his face, and most of all his personality. She had loved him since the very first time she saw him on the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Come on you two love birds!" Fred yelled at Hermione and Ron. Hermione went scarlet. "The girls will be here in five hours. We need to prepare for the party."  
  
"Fred." Harry began "Do you fancy Angelina?"  
  
Fred blushed. "Well.to tell you the truth, we have been dating since the Yule ball."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped as well did Ginny's. Angelina and Katie had become very close with Hermione and Ginny . They were surprised that they never said anything about it.  
  
"Well hurry up!" Fred said "cause we have gotta get ready! The girls will be here a few in hours.!"  
  
"Well me and Hermione still need to shower! Ginny argued  
  
"Ok.fine just hurry the hell up!" Fred motioned for the rest of the guys to follow him out the door.  
  
Ron stood up and began to walk to the door but turned around and walked back to Hermione and did something amazing. He kissed her on the cheek. "See you later beautiful." He said blushing and left with Harry.  
  
Hermione stood their stunned for a minute, then turned to Ginny with the biggest grin Ginny had ever seen.  
  
"Ginny! Did you hear him?" Hermione squealed with her hand over the place where Ron kissed her.  
  
"Yea I did!" Ginny said running over to her. " Oh Herm! I knew he liked you!"  
  
"That doesn't mean he likes me.it just means that he thinks I'm.well..pretty."  
  
"But he kissed you!" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"Maybe it was a friend kiss." Hermione said shrugging, "I mean why would Ron ever like me.. I mean he is gorgeous. and I.I'm just..Hermione." She said sadly as she pulled on her fresh new clothes.  
  
"Hermione Granger! Don't you ever say that! Your very pretty!"  
  
Hermione smiled with tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Gin." Hermione said hugging her best girl friend.  
  
"So."Hermione said changing the subject. "How is it going with you and Harry?"  
  
"Great!" Ginny said happily.  
  
So.how far have you guys gone?" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"well." Ginny started.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hurry up girls!" Ron shouted. "I hear you talking! Now one of you get your asses in the shower!  
  
"Ok!" Ginny yelled annoyed. "Damn!"  
  
"I'll get a shower first." Ginny said. "There are some magazines and stuff around here so relax."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Ginny walked into the bathroom out of sight.  
  
Hermione walked over to the pile of magazines that Ginny had in the corner of her room. She picked up a magazine with a beautiful model on the front.  
  
"now if I looked like that Ron would definitely want me." Hermione said to herself. Hermione read lots of articles about girls and sex. It made her want Ron even more.  
  
About 15 minutes later Ginny came out of the bathroom. "Sorry I took so long, but you better hurry up Ron is pissed enough already."  
  
"Ok" Hermione said grabbing her towel and running to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione finished quickly and stepped out of the shower. She dried off and went back into Ginny's bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Ginny was searching for something to wear in her closet. "Hermione!" I don't have anything to wear!"  
  
"Gin are you a witch or not?!" Hermione said laughing. "With a wave of your wand you'll be a beauty!"  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
"Ok, so how does this look?" Ginny said standing in front of Hermione. With a wave of her wand she had on a purple dress with a flowered hat. Her make up look like Meme from the "Drew Carey Show"  
  
"No way!" Hermione said, make it nice and skimpy!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. "I mean..Ron..he."  
  
"Gin, Ron doesn't run your life." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yea..ok." Ginny smiled and waved her wand. She was wearing a very short red dress with red high heels. Her hair was pulled up with half of her hair laying down on her shoulders. That part had little curls that framed her face.  
  
"Wow! Gin! You look great!"  
  
"Thanks!" Ginny said beaming at her. "But now its your turn."  
  
Hermione nodded at went to stand in the center of the room. With a wave of her wand she produced a very skimpy blue dress. With black heels. Her hair was similar to Ginny's and her eyeshadow matched her dress.  
  
"You look awesome!" Ginny squealed. "Ron will love it!"  
  
Hermione ran over to Ginny's mirror. "You really think so? It isn't to much make up is it?"  
  
"Hermione chill out, you look great!" Ginny said checking her hair  
  
"Thanks Gin, so do you!" Hermione said ready to go and show on her new look.  
  
At the moment there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Girls! Are you done yet?!" Ron asked." "Angelina and Katie will be here soon and we still have to decorate!"  
  
"Were done Ron!" Hermione said opening the door. And stepping out.  
  
"Good Ron said. "I'm starved, what took you guys so ___ ..Hermione! y..you .look great!"  
  
"Thanks Ron ,so do you. Hermione said looking at Ron. He was dressed in his PJ's still and had bedhead.  
  
"Really?" Ron said. "I thought I looked terrible."  
  
Hermione walked over to him and whispered in his ear so that he could only hear her.  
  
"Ron, you never look terrible. At least not to me."  
  
Ron was about to say something, but Harry appeared at the door.  
  
"Ron, we better go get ready. Fred and George just got out of the shower, when they get out we are going to decorate."  
  
Ron nodded and left with Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ginny stayed up in Ginny's room for another half hour talking about things from boys, to school, to secrets. Then they decided to go down stairs and see if the boys were ready,.  
  
As Hermione stepped into the kitchen, she thought she would die. Ron looked gorgeous. He had on a pair of loose fit dark jeans and a white buttoned down shirt. He had cut his hair and had it in messy spikes that went in all directions. He looked great.  
  
Harry was wearing something similar to Ron. He had black pants and a white button up shirt also. But his hair was spiked perfectly. To Ginny's delight.  
  
"Why so dressed up?" Hermione asked Ron. But Harry answered.  
  
"He wanted to impress y__."  
  
Ron elbowed Harry in the gut. He then went very red and took to staring at the floor.  
  
Fred and George appeared in the doorway. "You guys ready to decorate?" Fred asked.  
  
"Sure!" Ginny said exactly.  
  
"Ok." George began. "The party will be in our room."  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "Your room is way to small, even for just the two of you!"  
  
"Ahh, little brother. We are going to expand it."  
  
They all nodded and headed up to Fred and George's room.  
  
They spent about 45 minutes decorating. Finally they were done!  
  
The room looked awesome! Instead of beds, there were 2 giant comfy sofas. In place of Fred and George's shower, there was a Jacuzzi and a pool. There were 5 giant tables filled with every food they could think of. And there was a DVD player with every single DVD every made. It was any kids dream room.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said "It looks great." "Yea." Said Fred flexing his muscles. "I I have been working out."  
  
Ginny and Hermione rolled there eyes, and Ron and Harry just laughed.  
  
"Ok.. Shall we go down stairs and wait then?" Harry said standing up heading toward the door.  
  
" Sure" Ginny said smiling at him  
  
"Al right then lets go." George said walking out.  
  
They all walked downstairs, just as they got down, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Fred  
  
He walked to the door, about five seconds later he was calling eveyone downstairs. "You guys! There here!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione ran down first, "Hey guys!"  
  
After they were all done greet each other Katie whispered to Hermione, "We know about Harry and Ginny, but what about you and Ron?"  
  
Hermione looked at Katie, "How did you know I liked him?"  
  
Katie laughed, "How could we not know."  
  
"Well, nothing yet" Hermione sighed.  
  
"I'm sure he'll say something soon enough." Katie said smiling.  
  
"I hope so." Hermione said sighing.  
  
Will Ron say something at the party? What will the others be dared to do with there mates? The only way to find out is if you review!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time...oh and im really sorry that other chappies are kinda short.I typed some of them at my newspaper meeting!!! LOL.REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Love ya  
Casey 


	7. AN

Hey everyone!!! Im sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while... Having computer problems.. So It is taking a while.. Ill update ASAP  
  
Luva ya 


	8. The plan

Sorry it took so long!! My whole story got deleted and I had to rewrite this chapter! But here it is.......  
  
"Ok Guys," Fred said standing up, "Everyone else will be here in a few minutes." Ron looked surprised "Wait! You never said anything about more people, I thought it was gonna be just us.."  
  
"Ron..." George was looking at him like he was the stupidest person in the world. "How could we have a party with just us? You are seriously a git."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and walked over to sit down on the couch. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the floor giggling and whispering. Harry was sitting on the couch, looking down at a piece of paper.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron...Gin...Hermione.." Harry called all three of them over, he looked stunned.  
  
"What?" Ginny said  
  
"Look at this." Harry said as he handed them the parchment he was holding. It was a clipping from the Daily Profit.  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, looked down at the paper and read:  
  
THE DARK LORD IS GONE!  
The news is quickly spreading around, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone. Albus Dumbuldore stated, "I was almost sure that the only way for Voldermot was able to be defeated was by Harry Potter. But I guess I was wrong. I  
should have known, it's happened a lot before. Like one time, I thought  
that banana's could talk." As you can see, He is as shocked as the rest of us. nobody is really sure how You know who was defeated, but the Ministry Of Magic has done tons of  
research and they are 100% sure that he is gone.  
  
Harry looked at his three friends faces. They were all speechless. Ron finally broke the silence.  
  
"So......he's..he's gone!?!"  
  
"I guess..." Harry said.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so happy!" Ginny stood up at walked over too Harry, and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Ah!" Ron screamed, "Oh...it's just you Seamus."  
  
Seamus had just popped out of the fire place  
  
"Hey guys!" He said as he stood up.  
  
One after the other, people Ron, Harry, and Hermione recognized started popping out of the fire place. Some they didn't, most of them actually.  
  
"Fred and George must've invited all of there friends!" Ron said scowling.  
  
"Yea.." Harry mummered, but he was to busy staring and the person who had just popped out of the fireplace.  
  
It was Cho Chang.  
  
"Ron..." Harry said.  
  
But Ron had already seen her.  
  
Cho stood up of the floor and brushed her silk robe off. (it was filled with ashes.) She then looked over at Harry and smiled and began to walk toward him.  
  
"Ron!" Harry whispered. "She...She doesn't know Ginny is my girlfriend."  
  
"Tell her!" Ron said with a look of disgust on his face. "Harry, tell her!"  
  
Ron fell silent has Cho stopped infrount of them.  
  
"Harry!" She said has she walked up and gave him a hug. "and Ron....oh how are you guys! It's seemed like ages!"  
  
"Were fine." Said Harry trying to avoid Ginny's eyes.  
  
"It's my last year at Hogwarts you know..." Said Cho sadly.  
  
"Yea.." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Hermione, I'm heading up to the party.... wanna go?" Ginny said.  
  
"But...Gin..." Hermione said looking over to Harry and Cho. "Your gonna leave them alone?"  
  
"I need to see if I can trust him." Ginny said getting up and walking over to Ron. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded and Him, Hermione, and Ginny headed up the steps. Dean and Seamus had followed close behind them. Ginny explained what she was doing. The rest of the guest were already in Fred and George room so Harry and Cho were all alone. They all sat on the steps waiting for what they all hoped wouldn't happen.  
  
"I'm really glad I came Harry." Cho said as she sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Yea..." Said Harry, shifting in his seat.  
  
"Listen...I was thinking a bit...about last year."  
  
"Last year?" Harry asked, he knew perfectly well what she was talking about. Cho and Harry had kissed and dated for a very very brief time in his fifth year.  
  
"Yes." Cho said, "I broke up with Michael Corner for you Harry!"  
  
"Cho...I ___." Harry began  
  
But Cho silenced him with a kiss.  
  
Ginny was about to get up but Ron pulled her back down. "Just wait and see what happens." He said  
  
Harry pulled away faster then you could say House Elf.  
  
"Cho!" Harry said. "I have a girlfriend!" He stood up and backed far away from her.  
  
"Oh?" Cho replied. " So I'm your girlfriend now huh?" She was walking towards Harry.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled. " I am sorry Cho, but I am in love with Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Oh!" Cho was blushing. "I'm so sorry Harry! I...I had no...no...idea."  
  
"That's Ok.." Harry said  
  
"I...I think I'm gonna go..." Cho said running and jumping into the flames and disappearing.  
  
At that moment Ginny appeared in the doorway. She was crying.  
  
"Gin..." Harry began "I...I..Nothing Happened...well yes something happened, But I didn't want it to.."  
  
"Oh Harry! I love you too!" Ginny said running over to him and giving him a hug.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Hermione sighed. "They are so cute together."  
  
"Yea..." Ron said  
  
"Well I'm gonna head up to the party, I'll see you guys later." She said to Dean. Seamus, and Ron  
  
"Ok..see you Mione." Ron said in a dreamy voice.  
  
And she was gone.....  
  
Seamus and Dean burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Ron said blushing  
  
"Mate it's so obvious you like her!" Dean choked.  
  
"I don' like Hermione!" Ron said  
  
"Harry already told us git!" Seamus said his face was red because he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said  
  
"What?" Harry looked up. Him and Ginny were laying on the couch "talking,"  
  
"You told them!"  
  
"Uhh...yea.." said Harry getting up.  
  
"O well....." Said Ron. "I mean they would have found out sooner or later.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh....up at the party." Ron answered  
  
"Ok...I'll see you later Harry."  
  
And she was gone too.  
  
"So how long have you like her Ron?" Dean asked  
  
"I don't really know. I think I have always liked her, but I just realized it. I...I think I am gonna go and get some cake. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Ron walked away with the sadest expression on his face.  
  
"I think we should do something." Harry said as Ron walked out of sight.  
  
"Like what?' Dean asked.  
  
"Like tonight after everyone leaves , we play truth or Dare and get them to amit their feelings for eachother , why don't you guys stay over tonight? It'll make it a lot eaiser."  
  
They both nodded  
  
"Ok....now lets head to the party!" Harry said smiling  
  
Dean, Seamus, and Harry headed up the steps to Fred and Georges room. Harry couldn't wait until the party was over, he would then finally, after all these years, get his two best friends to admit their deepest secrets.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT..... SORRY IT WASN'T REALLY EXCITING! I PROMISE THE NEXT CAHPPIE WILL BE BETTER!! ( PLEASE REIVIEW ! PLEASE OH PLEASE!! SEE THAT BUTTON??? PUSH IT! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! OK I'M GONNA STOP HERE.....NO...HERE,,,,NO........HERE* 


	9. AOUTHERS NOTE

Hey all!!! Wow its been months since ive upsated.....my computer was sooooo dumb so I quit ritin,..but now im back!! The nextt chapie will be up very soon I promise! 


	10. Lalalala

As Harry reacherd the top of the stairs to Fred and Georges room, with Dean and Seamus following close behind , he looked around for Ron. He was over at the table of food munching away a usual. He saw Hermione eyeing Ron in the corner of the room, and Ginny was with a group of her friends.  
  
He decided that he would go visit Ginny; she had been saying that she wanted to introduce him to all of her friends (even though the whole wizarding world knew who he was.)  
  
"Why don't you go and find ron and Hermione?" Harry asked Dean and Seamus.  
  
They nodded and were off.  
  
As he approached her he heard one of Ginny's friends whispering.  
  
"Oh! Here he comes! Here he comes Ginny!"  
  
Ginny turned around to see Harry walking toward her.  
  
"Hey Hon!" Ginny said standing up to greet him.  
  
"Hello." He said giving he a brief kiss on the lips.  
  
Before Harry could even sit down all of Ginny's friends starting asking questions.  
  
"How long have you been going out?"  
  
"Is Ron ok with this?"  
  
"Who asked who out?"  
  
Harry looked at all her friends.  
  
"Only a day guys! Yes Ron is ok with it......and I asked Ginny out."  
  
Before anyone else could say a word, Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and they hurried off through the crowed to go find Ron and Hermione.  
  
They soon found the two of them sitting in the corner of Ron's room, and for once, not arguing. Actually they weren't even talking, just sitting there looking at eachother. Dean and Seamus were in the corner getting a little to close for Harry's liking.  
  
"Hello" Ginny said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh hello." Hermione said looking quickly away from Ron. "I didn't even see you guys come in."  
  
Ginny had to look away to keep herself from laughing.  
  
"What did you want mate?" Ron asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Well we were gonna play a game of truth or dare...and we were wondering if you wanted to play." Harry said.  
  
"Who's all playing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well us four, and Dean and Seamus." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok...I guess we will play." Ron said standing up and stretching.  
  
As they made there way from Rons room, to Fred and Georges room, they noticed that everyone at the party was already gone.  
  
Fred and George were sitting on the couch, and Angelina and Katie were trying to wake them up.  
  
"What happned?" Hermione asked. "Where did everyone go?"  
  
"Well....Fred and George got drunk and passed out, then Bill came over to check on everyone, and kicked the guest out." Katie said shaking Fred.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
The six of them all walked over to the big couch, and sat down.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to get back to school!" Hermione said. "I already miss the library."  
  
"Me to Herm!" Ginny squeled. Since her and Hermione had become best friends, Ginny was almost a twin to Hermione.  
  
As the rest of the gang got in deep conversation, Ron was sitting on the bed thinking about Hermione.  
  
"What if I'm dared to kiss her?" His heart skipped a beat at the thought.  
  
The room suddley grew very quiet. Everyone was trying to plan on how Ron and Hermone would come together.  
  
I know it was a bad chappie! But I didn't feel like putting in a lot of the deatial like I did for the one that I deleted. But you get the idea.....and again SORRIE FOR THE CONFUSSION! Reviews please! 


	11. Truth or dare

Please more people review...sorry it's taking so long! I'm really involved with theater and I have two plays I'm in rite now...and I have practice every nite so its hard to updatebut I want reviews.... ok ill make a little deal.... I will not update after this until atleat 10 people review!! HAHAH..oh and im gonna do sumthin in this chappie.,....its gonna go back and forth between peoples POV...but mostly from now on it will be Rons NOT Harrys POV...also ive been getting emails from people asking is Voldermort really gone for good? YES!!! He will not be in my fics EVER! I hate writing them!!!! Ok REMEMBER 10 REVIEWS or no story!! (  
  
I also read an amazing story everyone should read!! Its called.... Beyond what came before!!! (I hope its ok that I took a few things from that story and kinda used bits and pieces of it.....iif not email me and ill take it off!) but ur a great other.....i luv ur story!! EVERYONE READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
Elvenrisihalss Thanks so much!!! I'm trying to update as much as I can  
  
KitKat001 wow thanks so much!! I'm glad ur enjoying it!!!! And yes Harry and Ginny are still together....sorrie for the confusion!! And I stared reading one of your stories..the one with ginny.... GREAT JOB!! I love it so far. ( keep it up!  
  
Figure8 nope I made the plot...I may have taken ideas from other stories and put them in parts of my story. what do you mean by when u say its from another story what part? email me and tell me (  
  
Email me at iluvroryculkin215yahoo.com if you have any ideas you want for my story...... nothing over pg13 people....lol so email me if you have any ideas to make my story better!!  
  
It was Ginny who broke the silenince yet again. "Come on we'll play in my room."  
  
They all went to Ginny's room. The mattress that they had slept on was still there. They all sat in a circle and Harry spoke up.  
  
"You all know the rules right?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"ok then." He said rubbing his hands together...lets play!  
  
Harry went first.  
  
"Seamus, truth or dare?"  
  
"umm...Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss dean, for one minute.!"  
  
Seamus looked a bit frighted but agreed. He walked over to Dean. And looked at him for a second, then but his hand on Dean's cheek and began to lean in. They were kissing. And seemed to be enjoying it!  
  
"5, 4,3, 2, 1, time!" Harry said.  
  
But they kept on kissing.  
  
"uhh...TIME!!"  
  
No matter how hard he yelled they wouldn't break apart  
  
"ok....ummm Hermione why don't you go?" Harry said trying to get the pictue of his too friends snogging out of his mind.  
  
"Oh..alright.....Ginny.....Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Hermione thought for a minute then she decided. "Are you a virgin?"  
  
Rons eyes widened, "if Harry is touching my little sister like that I'll kill him!"  
  
"yes." She answered trying hard not to meet Harry's eyes. "ok...now its my turn....I pick...Harry....Turth or Dare."  
  
"Dare." Harry said.  
  
"I dare you to kiss me." She said smiling,  
  
"ahh do I really have to?" Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Unless you'd rather join Seamus and Dean!" She said gesturing over to the two boys still kissing.  
  
Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss Ginny.  
  
After about two minutes Ron cleared his throat  
  
"Can we get back to the game please?"  
  
Ginny and Harry broke apart.  
  
"Alright then." Ginny answered going as red as her hair. "harry pick someone."  
  
"Hermione" Harry said. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Umm Truth."  
  
"Who was you first kiss and when?"  
  
Ron was looking at Hermione now waiting for an answer.  
  
"well!?!" Ron said. Come one were waiting!"  
  
"well....it was...Krum....at the Yule Ball.  
  
"What!" Ron shouted! "You you...kissed him!"  
  
"yes ron I kissed him. But I didn't want to, I don't know why I did".  
  
Ron looked horrified  
  
"Ok...." Hermione began. "Ron why don't you go?"  
  
"Alright then." He said sitting up "I pick truth."  
  
"Who was you first kiss?" Hermione said eyeing him  
  
"Lavender, third year"  
  
"What!" Hermione was now very angry. "You kissed her! Ron! Why? So you still like her?!"  
  
"Well you kissed Krum!" He argued back. "and no I don't like her!"  
  
"Ok..fine..ron pick someone."  
  
Ron picked Harry  
  
"Truth,"  
  
"How long have you fancied Ginny?"  
  
"Since about fourth year. I wanted to ask her to the ball so badly, but she went with Neville."  
  
"Oh! Harry I had no idea! I'm so sorry!  
  
"It's ok." He said smiling.  
  
"Ok..."Harry said. "I pick..."Ron" Ginny began to giggle. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Ron said looking over at Ginny suspiciously  
  
"Tell the turth...." Harry began...."Do you like Hermione MORE then a friend?"  
  
Ron was about to answer when Fred and George burst in the room. The moment was gone.  
  
"alright kids!" Fred said swaggering a little bit. "In to bed says Fred!"  
  
"That's right! Go sleepy by!" George said leaning agesint the door for support.  
  
They were definitely drunk.  
  
"Ok!" Ginny yelled. "Now get the hell put of my room you drunk gits!"  
  
Ginny pushed them out the door and slamed it, and locked it.  
  
She then walked over to Harry and sat next to him on the bed and then leaned on  
  
"God I wish I could sit with Hermione like that." Ron thought.  
  
He looked over at her and she was looking at him. They just kept staring at eachother for a long time...not taking there eyes of eachother  
  
"You guys ready for bed?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione quickly looked away quickly and stared at the wall trying hard not to make eye contact.  
  
:Dean and Seamus are you guess staying the night?" Ron asked.  
  
"no....Dean began....we errr we....oh what the hell.....Come on seamus lets go have a shag!" and they were gone.  
  
It was very quiet for a few minutes, and the four of them were just staring at the door.  
  
:"Did that just happen?" Ginny asked after a few minutes, still staring at the door.  
  
"Yea." Harry said staring at the door also..."Who would've thought"  
  
"Wow I'm sleepy!" Hermione said standing up and walking across the room toward Harry and Ginny. She was just about to sit down when Ginny glanced over and Ron on the other side of the room...alone....she had and idea. Hermione could sleep next to Ron! But how would she get her to do it?  
  
"Hermione....errr me and Harry would sorta like to be alone tonight if you don't mind? Could you sleep over with Ron tonight?"  
  
"No...it's ok..."Harry began...  
  
Ginny elbowed him and gave him "The look"  
  
"Oh! Yea...yea Hermione we want to be alone.... go sleep near run!"  
  
Hermione looked at both of them curiously but agreed, and walked over near Ron.  
  
:"errr,,,,ron do you mind if I sleep with you?" Hermione said turning red and not meeting his eyes.  
  
"What!" He said surprised.  
  
"No...no...not like that!" She said. Her face got so red it looked as though she were about do burst. "Ginny and Harry want to be alone....so they asked if I could come over here with you. I hope that's ok?"  
  
"Oh!! Of course!" Ron said scooting over  
  
Hermione sat down beside him, and laid her head close to his, she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
This it how Ron wished it could be, He and Hermione, he looked over at Harry and Ginny, they looked so much in love. He had to find a way to tell Hermione how he felt.  
  
Hermione was still in a daze "Why did Fred and George have to come in at that time! I wish I knew he felt the same way." She was trying to hint on it, looking at him every now and then, and waiting for him to look, and look away. But none of that was working, after all, it was Ron.  
  
They layed there for almost ten minutes, not a word was spoken. Both were thinking about how bad they wanted to tell the other one how they felt, but were scared. Ron rolled over and turned his back to Hermione, he couldn't look at her anymore, it made him want to lean over and kiss her. It was very quite for a long time before someone talked.  
  
Hermione finally broke the silence  
  
"Ron err...I was wondering... if you would have been able to answer during the truth or dare game...would you have said yes...that's ok if you say no, but if I was asked the same question I would have said yes...of course.... Ron you're the only one for me.... I've loved you since I first saw you on the train.... first year...I only went to the ball with Krum to make you jealous.... and I really wanted you to ask me out. Or.... or kiss me or something...but its been 6 years of trying Ron.... I understand if you don't feel the same way but I thought I should let you know.":  
  
: Silence:  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Hermione leaned over and saw that Ron was asleep.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Give me ten reviews or you'll never find out anything EVER AGAIN!!! Lol see that button down there click it! Go on I dare you!!  
  
Ill update asap...I have plays all weekend but ill work on my story as much as I can!!  
  
Casey  
  
(if anyone here likes rory culkin email me at  
  
iluvroryculkin215yahoo.com  
  
lol ok luv ya all 


	12. lalala

Wow thanks for the reviews.....I counted kitkat001 review as two because I love her. Lol thanks kitkat001!! Im glad you like the story so much. I know I didn't get ten reviews but people wanted me to update so I did. But the next chapter I BETTER get ten reviews or I won't update (I will count Kitkats as two votes everytime) lol ok heres the next chappie  
  
When Ron woke up in the morning Hermione, Ginny and Harry had already went downstairs. Ron trudged down the steps. He then walked into the living room.  
  
Ginny and Harry were sitting on the sofa, and Hermione was reading a book in the corner of the room.  
  
"Morning." Ron said walking over to the fireplace, and sitting down on the large carpet in front of it.  
  
Hermione was the only one to answer.  
  
"Morning." She said looking up from her book and smiling. "You slept quite late."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost one."  
  
Ron knew why he slept so late, he kept on waking up in the middle of the night and looking at Hermione, holding her hand, and running his fingers through her hair. But he soon drifted off to sleep. But he woke up evey hour or so.  
  
"Guess I did then." Ron said smiling "where's Fred, George, and the girls?"  
  
"Oh." Ginny said standing up letting go of Harry's hand. "They left a note this morning.  
  
Ginny walked over to the kitchen table, and picked up a piece of wrinkled up parchment.  
  
Ron read it aloud.  
  
Hello Friends and Family:  
  
Me, Fred, Katie and Angelina left early this moring to go to our joke shop (W.W.W) We will not return home for the rest of the summer, Angelina and Katie have invited us to stay with them for the rest of the time....now I don't want you horny teenagers fooling around while we are gone.. especially Ron and Hermione! (As soon as Ron read that part, Hermione looked at the floor, she was turning a dark red.) We will be back to pick you up to take you to kings cross station on the 1st....be ready!  
  
Cheerio!  
Your loving brothers,  
  
Gred and Forge  
  
Ron set the letter down and smiled.... "The whole house to just the four of us!"  
  
"Oh this will be wonderful!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"yea..." Ron said looking into Hermiones eyes...."it will be."  
  
After a quick breakfast, Harry and Ron decided to play a bit of quidditch. Ginny and Hermione were going to work on their tans.  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Ginny said happily. "Lets go pick out our bathing suits!"  
  
About ten minutes later they returned, Ron and Harry were already flying around Rons mini Quidditch field.  
  
Hermione layed down on the chair, she had on a black bikni, with pink stars on it.  
  
Ron looked down at her, and could barley pay attention to the game. He was almost hit with the bludger three times before Harry snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Oy!" Harry yelled just in time to. Ron ducked right as the bludger sailed passed his head. "Pay attention mate!"  
  
"Sorry." Ron yelled stealing one more glance at Hermione.  
  
After about an hour, Ginny and Hermione called up to the boys and told them that they were going to go inside and make dinner.  
  
"Alright then!" Ron called watching her walk into the house, dogging another Bludger just in time.  
  
"What was all that about last night during truth or dare?" Ron said watching Harry catch the Snitch for the fifth time.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said smiling  
  
"Harry, what the bloody hell? Stop trying to get us together. If it happens it happens.!"  
  
"Ok...ok fine." Harry said, seeing a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye...and sailing off.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hermione and Ginny were busy making dinner.  
  
"So," Hermione began. "Did you and Harry plan to ask that question last night? The one you asked Ron during truth or dare?"  
  
Ginny broke into a big smile.  
  
"Yes." She said simply. "But it wasn't my idea."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Hermione said. "I just have to face facts that Ron doesn't like me more then a friend."  
  
"You don't know that for sure." Ginny said.  
  
Ginny was trying so hard not to blurt out: "he does like you...he told me the day you came!! Oh just tell him...he'll say he feels the same way!"  
  
That's what she wanted to say, but she promised Ron she wouldn't tell anyone, even if it was for a good reason.  
  
About 45 minutes later, Ginny came out and told the boys that dinner was ready.  
  
The boys walked inside and looked around the room. The table was done up into a romantic meal. There were two candles in the center of the table, and there was a lovely feast in front of them. Turkey, Ham, Potatoes, Veggies, Rolls, everything imageable (A.N Sorry I don't know if England people eat this stuff....im from America.....lol im such a loser) It felt like they were back at Hogwarts  
  
"Well" Ginny began. "The food isn't gonna eat itself you know."  
  
They all sat down. Ron helped himself to a bit of everything. Nobody spoke for almost the entire meal. Then Ron spoke up.  
  
"Mione, Gin this is amazing!" Ron said looking to her across the table. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"  
  
"Books from the library." She said getting up to put her dishes in the sink.  
  
"Of course." Ron said smiling at her.  
  
After dinner, it was going on 9. The four of them sat around the fire, and talked about things from school, to Voldermort.  
  
"So you really think he's gone?" Ginny said happily.  
  
"Yes, my scar hasn't been hurting and I haven't had any dreams since the end of last year.  
  
"That's great mate." Ron said smiling "At least you don't have to fight him. That would be bloody terrible!"  
  
"Ron don't curse." Hermione said not even looking up from her book.  
  
"Sorry Mione.:" Ron said smiling.  
  
Ginny had to hold her breath to keep herself from laughing.  
  
After a while of talking, Harry and Ginny decided to go up to bed, leaving Ron and Hermione..... Alone.  
  
Ron sat in complete silence for about 5 minutes, then he spoke.  
  
"so..." He said.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book. "so" She got up a moved over to the couch, sitting next to him  
  
"Its been a lot of fun this week hasn't it?" Ron said.  
  
"yea." Hermione said. "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts though."  
  
"Yea...I can get away from you people!" Ron said  
  
Hermione laughed  
  
"Ron I'm so glad that I met you, If it wasn't for Trevor the toad we might of not even became friends."  
  
"Yea." Ron chuckled. It seemed only yesterday that a bushy little girl strolled into his and Harry's compartment ragging Ron about his cheap spell, and the dirt on his nose.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Errr....Do you like me."  
  
"Of course I do!" Hermione said. "You one of my best friends."  
  
"No....I mean really like me."  
  
Hermione's stomach dropped.  
  
"Ron"  
  
But she didn't have time to finish her sentence. Ron silenced her with a kiss.  
  
The kiss became more passionate. Ron began to take things further, he laid her down on the couch and got on top of her, and starred kissing her neck. Hermione wanted so bad to rip all of his clothes off and make love to him, right there. But then she started getting these thoughts.  
  
He doesn't like me....Ginny and Harry must've talked to him, told him to kiss me. I can't do this.  
  
Hermione sat up so fast, Ron fell to the floor.  
  
"Ron...I ...I" and with that she got up and ran upstairs.  
  
Ron said on the floor wondering what the hell happened. She was enjoying it, she was kissing him too! What happened. Was he that bad of a kisser?  
  
After about ten minutes of anger, and cursing. Ron decdied to head on up to bed.  
  
When he got up there he choose the stop in the far corner farthest away from Hermione.  
  
Ron couldn't sleep at all the night, there was something missing. And that something was Hermione Granger.  
  
The next morning Ron woke up in a very bad mood. He was the first to get up, so he decided to go out flying. When he got back, everyone was already up. Harry was making breakfest, and Hermione and Ginny were on the couch,  
  
Ron sat down in the chair and picked up Hogwarts A History.  
  
Harry knew something was wrong. Ron was actually reading?!!?  
  
Hermione was the only one that knew what was wrong with him. And she felt terrible.  
  
"err....breakfast is ready." Harry said. "Ron what will it be? Bagle....or sasauge?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." He said, keeping his nose buried in the book.  
  
"Come one mate eat something." Harry handed him a plat full with a bit of everything  
  
Ron pushed the plate away.  
  
"I said I'm not bloody hungry!!"  
  
At this point Hermione and Ginny had stopped talking, the room was silent, and everyone was staring and him.  
  
Ron stood up, turned on his heal, and marched up the stairs.  
  
When he got to Ginny's room, he through himself down on the mattress,  
  
Why? He thought. Why did I have to kiss her? Why? I knew she didn't like me in that way, and I scared her off!  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
It was Hermione  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"Are...are you ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hermione came in and sat by him on the mattress  
  
"You don't sound fine...whats wrong?"  
  
"Hermione I'm fine."  
  
"Ron....your not fine, I've known you for six years and I can tell that your not fine!"  
  
Ron looked at her for the longest time before answering  
  
"Do you really want to know whats wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said looking into his eyes.  
  
"OK...I like you Hermione! I've liked you since I first saw you on the train six years ago. I love the way you laugh, I love the way you correct teachers, and the way you look when you do your homework. That night I kissed you kissed me back. But then you ran away. If you don't like me I can understand why. I mean I'm poor...and not very good-looking, but I have been in love with you since the first day you walked through that compartment door looking for a bloody toad! And now we only have two years left, and I just wished we could be so much more then friends, but I know know that you don't like me in that way. So I just wanted to tell you Hermione your beautiful, Every breath I take I think of you, your always on my mind. Mione...I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Hermione stared at him in disbelief, then broke into a big smile. And then lent over on the mattress and kissed him.  
  
LALALALLAA you shall not read anymore unless I get ten reviews this time...and this time I'm for real......just like review on each chappie or sumthing! Yea do that go back and everyone review on each chappie.  
  
Hey Kitkat001.......email me sumtime..... iluvroryculkin215yahoo.com  
Or  
Crcutie2152003yahoo.com  
  
. 


	13. together at last

YES!! Everyone thank you so much!! I got more then ten reviews... Sorrie this took so long to update...as you know im really involved in theater....and I had plays all weekend...then momrial day weekend...I went camping..then I had play practice for the other play im in! ah! Lol so im trying but its really hard! ( oh....some people said they want something bad to happen....so keep reading ( I promise that it wont be to terrible....just keep reviewing after EVERY CHAPTER! ( by the way...harry potter and the POA was sooo good...omg I saw it two times already!!!!!!!!!!! The clues with ron and Hermione dating...sooo good...if u haevnt seen it..ur deff need to get ur ass to the mall NOW! Lol Ok enjoy the story.....and again sorrie it took so long.... REVIEW AFTER EVERY CHAPTER**!  
  
Shout out to kitkat001! ( my favorite person on the net!!!! lol)**  
  
Ron couldn't believe what was happening! Hermione was kissing him. And she actually wanted to!  
  
It seemed like forever, then Hermione finally pulled away.  
  
She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ron, I've loved you forever...I thought u didn't feel the same way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."  
  
Ron smiled. "It's ok Hermione, I should have been the one to say something."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"so.." Ron began. "Do you have a boyfriend? I...I..mean your not going out with Krum are you?"  
  
"No." Hermione began, "I mean he wanted me to....he...he tried to kiss me a lot. But I told him I liked someone else."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dean." Hermione said simply.  
  
"Oh." Rons face fell.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ron I'm only joking, it's you, it's always been you."  
  
"Same here." He said smiling  
  
The day flew by quickly. Harry and Ginny were thrilled to here that Ron finally told her how he felt. They rest of the day was filled with quidditch, movies,gossip, and as much as they hated it. Ginny and Hermione had forced the boys to move out of Ginny's room and back into Rons. Fred and George had said they weren't coming back at all. So they figured it was for the best.  
  
Later that night, Hermione and Ginny were up in Ginny's room. (Talking about Ron and Harry no doubt. And putting the finshing touches on putting the room back together.)  
  
"So are you and Ron going to be a couple?" Ginny said waving her wand and making the mattress disipaear and two beds appearing.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said, sitting in the corner of Ginny's room flipping through one of many, of the magazines that Ginny had scattered about her room. "I mean, he kissed me and ."  
  
"He kissed you!" Ginny said nearly dropping her wand.  
  
"Well...yea I thought when I told you he told me, you would figure that he kissed me." Hermione said blushing a bit.  
  
"Well...I never exactly thought of it, Oh Herm I knew he liked you! I just knew you guys would end up together!" "Gin calm yourself! It hasn't happened yet. She sighed, glancing down at Ginny's Witch Weekly magazine. I don't even know if it will."  
  
Harry, and Ron, where just finishing up, another game of quidditch. And they were on there way back to the burrow.  
  
"So...Ron are you and Hermione a couple yet?" Harry asked  
  
"Not yet. I don't even know why she would want to be with me." Ron began. "I mean, I'm...so..so plain. And well...shes...well shes Hermione!"  
  
"Ron just bloody ask her!" Harry said smiling.  
  
"I will soon."  
  
"How soon?" Harry said stopping in the middle of the large path. "Your probably driving her crazy! You know how girls get."  
  
Yea..." Ron said smiling. "Harry if I do go out with her, it will be my first serious girlfriend."  
  
"Ginny was my first serious girlfriend." Harry said shrugging.  
  
"IS" Ron corrected him.  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked confused.  
  
"Ginny IS your first serious girlfriend, not WAS. Don't go getting any bloody ideas Harry. That's my kid sister. If you hurt her I will make your life a living hell."  
  
"Ron...calm yourself!" Harry said laughing. "I am in love with her. I will not hurt her."  
  
"Sorry mate." Ron began "I'm just a little stressed over Hermione and all."  
  
"How soon are you planning on talking to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Soon enough." Ron said heading back to the burrow.  
  
At about 11:30 p.m. Ron asked Hermione if she wanted to go on a broom ride with him.  
  
"Ok." She said taking his hand. "I would go anywhere with you." She said whispering in his ear.  
  
They stepped outside to the moonlit yard. The moon was so big that night it looked as though you could reach out and touch it.  
  
Ron took Hermione and helped her on his broom with her. They took off into the night sky.  
  
"It's so beautiful up here isn't it?" Hermione said looking up at the night sky.  
  
"Yea." Said Ron. "But your even more beautiful." He said whispering in her ear. Making chills run down her spine.  
  
Ron flew all over the night sky. And finally landed on a high hill. The moon looked beautiful from there view. It was very romantic.  
  
"Ron thank you." Hermione said  
  
"For what?" Ron asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"For always being there for me, taking care, and standing up for me. You're my best friend Ron."  
  
Ron looked at her and smilied.  
  
"Your welcome." He said. "I don't know why I have always felt protective over you...I guess its because of the way I feel about you."  
  
"Er....how do you feel about me." Hermione asked shyly.  
  
"Well...I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Looking at you takes my breath away. Ever time you look at me it makes me crazy, knowing that we are not more then friends. Even though I found out you like me, I mean you better off with someone rich and famous, like Krum. I don't deserve you. I love the way you laugh, and the way you study so hard your up until two in the morning. I love the way you look at me. I love the way you smile, and most of all....Hermione I think you are amazing."  
  
Hermione looked at him for the longest time, tears were filling in her eyes.  
  
"Ron, why would I not want to be with you. I want to be with you. You're the only man I have ever felt this way about. Every time I think of you I go weak at the knees. Ron you so important to me." Hermione said smiling, tears were pouring down her face now.  
  
"Do...dd...do you really mean it that you want to be with me?" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well...err..would you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said. "Yes Ron I will!"  
  
Ron leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
Hermione pulled away smiling. She then glanced up at the sky.  
  
"Oh Ron look! It's a shooting star!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Make a wish." He said whispering in her ear.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and thought. "I wish that me and Ron will be together forever, nothing will ever separate us, not even death."  
  
She opened her eyes, with just enough time to see the star fly over the moon and disappear into the night. (A.N does a shooting star fly over moons...hmmm I have never seen one..but this sounded nice to use lol)  
  
They spent almost all night out under the stars. Just holding eachother in their arms.  
  
It was going on 2:30 by the time Hermione and Ron decided to go back to the burrow.  
  
They climbed on Ron's broom, and went all over the sky, and landed on a moonlit path near the burrow. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way back, not saying a word, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
When they got inside, Crookshanks was the only one downstairs, curled up in front of the fire.  
  
"Harry and Ginny must have already headed up." Ron whispered in her ear. "You wanna go up now too?"  
  
"I suppose." Hermione sighed. She almost didn't want to go to sleep, fearing waking up and finding out that the whole day was just a dream "Lets go."  
  
Hermione took Ron's hand and lead him up the long flight of stairs.  
  
When they finally reached the top, they were exhausted.  
  
Hermione stopped at the top and kissed Ron goodnight.

"Goodnight Ron." Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight Mione." Ron said.

As they both turned away preparing for the best sleep either of them ha had in a long time.  
  
So what did you all think? only a few more chappies at the burrow then they are off to school! School is out for me! YES! Lol ok its like 4 I stayed up all night working on this chappie and the next one...im really tired...and kinda scared cuz I am watching THE RING!! Lol ok the gurl is coming outta the well!!! AHH! Ok im gonna go now... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please please! PLEASE! Lol....ok love ya  
  
Casey  
  
Kitkat email me...lol I haven't tlked to u in a while!


	14. Authors Note

Hey guys!!!

Yea its been a while....haha I forgot all bout my story....until someone emailed me and reminded me...lol sorrie...ill update asap


End file.
